The Jackal Are you friend or foe?
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: This is a story I made up based around The Jackal. Robert becomes friends with The Jackal after many sleepless nights, and secretly plans to help set The Jackal free, if his family don't catch him first.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Can't teach an old dog new tricks**

_Many think that when your a ghost you feel nothing - Its not true. When the building exploded and freedom was given, __he__ felt the cold grass on his bare feet __he__ felt the wind blowing through his tangled long hair __he__ felt a new sence of power._

Ryan Kuhn - The Jackal - The eleventh ghost was finally free from his glass cell, and as he walked behind the naked body of the Angry Princess and the blood dripping body of the hammer, who even he would make sure not to brush past he couldn't help but turn his head, the sound of his cage that was situated on his head easily clanged as he blinked dark eyes that held no emotion behind them; those who had managed to look into his eyes said that, they saw a little boy in there lost and uncertain of his fate infront of an angry abusive uncle, others said that it was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself.

His upper lip twitched showing off yellow teeth that had never meet the brush of a toothbrush, a low growl passed through his lips that were badly scared from where he had ripped, the flesh off many years ago. Harold - The great child, shook his overly sized head as he gurgled a sound that his mother had learnt was a pathetic cry for help, she tightened her small hand around his much larger one giving his chubby wrist a firm shake before they both slipped into the darkness, leaving the Jackal to remain standing and growling like a dog who had their water bowl tossed in their face.

It was unclear at first what he was starring at, but at the sound of a young nanny screaming about quiting and glass crunching under her "going out" shoes it was clear who he was staring at; the Kriticos family.

The Kriticos had made a very lucky escape, with only physicall wounds from Ryan Kuhn and a breath taking insane story, they had not even discussed what they were going to do explain this to everyone. They had already been through so much, with the fire and now the power to see ghosts (thanks to the glasses that were unknown to the older Kriticos members, were hidden in the back of Robert's trouser pocket) all mentally agreed that it would be best to not tell this to anyone. No one would find out about the marks on either Arthur or Kathy, Arthur became they were on his back so no one would notice, unless they went to the beach, as for Kathy due to the cleaness of the cuts that were visible on her cheek bones and neck, she could state that she was petting a stray cat; this would not seem strange as she had a love for animals when she was very young.

Maggie re - joined them her over excited words had now become hushed, as she looked at the family that was slowly rising to their shaken feet, she saw that they were covered in soot, she herself did not have much on her due to not being in the explosion but close enough that she was lucky she still had both of her arms. Her curled styled hair rested against the back of her shoulder blades, as she walked towards Robert to help him stand up in his tiny trainers; she herself could not remember the last time she wore trainers like that. Dusting his clothing down with the palm of her hands, while taunting the whine that came from Robert as he exclaimed that it was cool to have dust on his clothing as when would he ever have another adventure like that again? Kathy helped her father being sure not to touch his back, but instead gripped tightly onto his arm in fear and excitment. Arthur watched with sadness in his eyes, he was sad because he had been given hope for his family to have a better life, sad because Maggie might be leaving them unless he saw a way to keep her. But he was also happy... He was able to see his wife and the broken emotional wound that was inside of him had been healed because she still loved him, even though he had failed to save her during the fire.

"Lets go home."

He whispered as he began to step over the chunks of metal that had been part of the machine, the soles of his shoes collecting the ash of the glass, the car remained intack something that made a full wieght remove it's self from his shaking shoulders.

The family did not argure or mutter any words instead they each took a door and climbed in, all expect Robert who had to be picked up, as even though he was tall enough to reach the handle he was not strong, enough to open the door that was longer than himself. As Maggie helped him into his side of the car which was just behind his older sister Kathy, they each failed to notice that the trunk of the car wieghed down a little. Arthur slipped the key into the ignition and started to the car, as he pulled out of the fresh tyre marked drive way, he began to make his way home; he was grateful that the lawyer had written up directions incase they were to become seperated in any traffic ques.

The Jackal was infact in the car situated in the trunk. His feet were pressed firmly against the rough carpet as his legs were pushed against his chest, while his arms wound around them giving himself comfort. The chains rested lazily by his hips and would slither back and forth with every turn, that the car would make. His dark black eyes were focused on the back of the heads of each passenger, watching the happieness that lingered in their eyes, thinking that their nightmare was over; according to The Jackal if he was still living a nightmare then no one else was allowed a happy time. He did not know how long they had been travelling, time was something that slipped past him even when he was standing below a grandfather clock; he did that once when he had wondered away from his old home, the Aslyum. His eyes did not miss the strange blurry lights that passed by, they were much brighter than any flame in a lattern, he would have tilted his head but it was rather hard to do when you were trapped in a cage; he hated the metal contraption that sat squarely on his shoulders, it was no wonder that he would sometimes slouch. If he was alive he knew that he would have fallen asleep, he remembered many times when his mother would have to travel that he would fall asleep in the cart even if the journey, was just ten minuetes, it was a wonder to him that she didn't try walking around with him in her arms to make him stop screaming when he was a baby. Jagged teeth began to grind creating a terrible noise, that was far to low for any meer human to hear if he was in a different situation he knew he would have cackled and giggled with glee knowing that he could do things, they could not hear, but instead he sat and watched with an expresion on his usual manic face that seemed to be a look of boredom; The Jackal was sulking.

Robert twisted himself in his seat, his eyes were closed calmly as he moved his head so that it was resting on the seat belt, causing his neck to be crained in an awkward angle, which would cause him to be stiff when he woke up, but he was far to out of it to realise. Maggie had followed Robert's example and to had fallen into a light snooze, leaving only Kathy and Arthur the ones were awake and looking longly at the road waiting to see their block of flats coming into view. Niether knew what to say to one another, the silence was awkward and yet welcomed at the same time; Kathy was thinking back on seeing her mother for the first time in sixth months, it was a shock but was also a relief to know that now her mother would no longer be tormented, and that she was just as beatiful in death as she was in life. Moving her backside against the seat she positioned herself so that she was no longer, sitting with a straight back but so that she was slouched, and her legs were slightly apart, it was not very lady like but then again she prefered to be herself rather than follow by the rules. Arthur did not notice as he focused on the road, not wanting to be put his famalies life in anymore danger.

"We're home"

He spoke in a calm voice as he pulled the car to an easy stop, unbuckling his seat belt he turned himself in his seat, as he looked towards his sleeping son and the ex nanny, who was starting to wake up letting out a small groan as she did so, as it was clear her body was not used to sleeping in such positions. Arthur had to tence his muscules up to prevent, himself from laughing as he thought it was funny. Maggie turned her head looking towards Robert, she smiled as she climbed out of the car, looking at Arthur.

"I'll get him."

Arthur nodded his head as he climbed out of the car followed swiftly by Kathy and The Jackal.

Cradling Robert in her arms Maggie walked behind Arthur and Kathy, as they made their way into the block of apartments she could not help but smile, this place was her home and though she had thrown a fit in the exploded house she knew that she didn't really want to quit she just hoped that Arthur would know this. Walking into the tiny apartment Maggie carried Robert into his room, where instead of undressing him as she knew that he hated it when ever she would do this, she gently placed him in his bed, with the covers tucked underneath his chin, dragging her fingers through his mop like hair, she switched on his nightlight that was situated just behind the small bedside table which was covered in his comic books along with a single photo of his mother, who was sat on an old rocking chair cradling young Robert in her arms smiling like the proud mother that she was. Turning her head she looked in the corner of the room, seeing a replicar of the rocking chair Arthur was able to buy it three months after the fire, as Robert had many nightmares about his mother dying and Arthur sitting in the chair while cradling Robert was the only thing that would calm him down.

"Night Robbie"

She whispered as she turned off the main light and lightly closed the door, before she walked into the kitchen where Kathy was getting herself something to eat which happened to be, a plate of cookies with a cool glass of milk.

Robert was not really asleep. He had become a grade A student at faking it. Pushing the covers slowly away from his body, he seated himself up a small frown came over his lips when he felt something pressing against his bottom. His hand moved down as he slipped his small hand into the pocket, pulling out the glasses, that he had used when he was running away from 'The Bound Woman' he blinked in confussion before he turned his head looking at his closed bedroom door he smiled in a childish manor. He did not think that wearing the glasses would cause himself any harm, he slipped them on and looked around; gone was the glowing writting, gone was the strange cubes that were open allowing monsters to escape and chase him. But there was something in his room that was out of place, he looked at it with the glasses on, his line of vision was focused on the rocking chair, he remembered what it looked like even when he was sleeping, perfect oak tree brown, with a red and golden patch work cushion situated on the center. But this time there was a man sat on the chair, his legs were wide open exposing a damp patch over his crotch area, his feet were bare and sore looking, his body coated in a thick broken straight jacket with chains that were resting on the arm of the rocking chair, and a broken cage that was resting over his head, causing only the front part of his face to be on view. The face was terrifying, dark eyes and a dog like grin on chewed scarred lips.

Robert then slipped them off, the rocking chair was back to normal there was no scarey man in a straight jacket with a cage on his head, he blinked as he slipped the glasses on again this time his mouth hung open in shock, he wanted to scream for Maggie and Kathy but ended up being pinned against the bed, with a cold dead hand covering his mouth and long fingernails inches away from pincing his flesh on his cheek bone. The Jackal looked down at Robert with a twisted grin showing off his teeth, he could see tears prickling in Robert's eyes which only caused his grin to become much larger.

_"Hush little kiddie"_

He hissed in a high pitched voice as he leaned himself closer, that the cold cage was just inches away from the quivering boys head.

_"I'm not going to hurt you"_

The Jackal had not put himself away in the aslyum because he acted young children, he put himself away because he murdered women, he could not recall a time that he had ever hurt a child even when he was dead. Sure he had scared them but never physically harmed one.

_"I-"_

He stopped talking when he heard the sound of someone coming towards the bedroom door, he quickly fanished leaving Robert to lay there dazed before he ripped the glasses away from his face, and hide them under his pillow just seconds before Maggie walked in holding a plate of cookies and a glass of chocolate milk; Robert hated regular milk. Maggie smiled as she walked into the room placing the plate and glass on the bedside table.

"I thought you would be awake little man, so I thought-"

She stopped talking when she noticed that Robert had tears, in the corner of his eyes. Positioning herself at the side of the bed, she seated herself down as she rubbed at his hair even started to feel his forehead to see if he had a high fever.

"Everything okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

Robert did not want to tell Maggie the strange man that he had seen, so he only nodded his head - well it was close to the truth. Maggie smiled as she picked up the plate of cookies setting on his lap, Robert straight away forgot about the ghost and began to nibble on the cookies as Maggie watched him sometimes teasing him by trying to steal a cookie away from him.

The Jackal had gone back to sit in the rocking chair, watching with a careful glance starring at Maggie the ex nanny, wanting nothing more than to slit her throat open with his own nails, to feel her warm blood run down the palm of his hand, but he forced himself not to think this, knowing that he would need the boy alive and unemotionaly scarred from his murder style if he would get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**N O T E - Thank you to Vivi for the review. If your are Vivi this chapter is dedicated to you, because you gave me the motivation to write a chapter to this story. :)**

**Chapter 2 - Broken key to freedom**

The Jackal had become bored watching the scene infront of him, he could calcuate the exact moment that the BOY had put down his plate of cookie's to take a sip, of his milk and then to eat again. His dark eyes rolled as he tilted his head to the side, resting the broken heavy cage in the palm of his hand as he gripped onto it with his nails that had never been chewed not even by his own razor sharp teeth that had partly rotted away in the thin flesh he called gums. To pass the time he turned his head as he looked at the strange poster to the left, which was hung up by blue tack, aging blue tack by the looks of things due to one corner curling back and exposing the paint that it had managed to rip off the wall.

_**DC Comic Villian's**_

Is what the poster said in bold yellow letters. The Jackal did not know any of the names of these characters but there was one, who was standing out in the front. His face was chalke white and his lips were blood red, his hairy wavy olive green. The Jackal pulled his lips back allowing his decaying teeth to be on show as he grinned at the strange looking man, that sent a spark of ammusment through his body.

The Jackal turned his head back round as he looked at the small BOY who finally had fallen asleep the. Nanny must have left when he was starring, at the poster.

Bobbie had cookie crumbs covering his shirt, and what looked like chocolate stuck in the corner of his lips, from where he had not been so careful, but who was Jackal to judge? When he used to eat at the Ayslum he would throw his food everywhere, mainly because it was terrible and most if not all of the meet was raw in the center which made him wonder how, more of that patience at the Ayslum had not come down with a stomach virus more often. Uncoiling his legs from the seat he placed his the soles of his feet flat against the ground, the broken chains that were hooked on his sides slowly slithered down like lazy snakes slithering down the tree of a trunk after a big meal. As he stood up the bones in his knees clicked loudly, causing the young BOY to jolt and sit up, his eyes were large as he looked over to his rocking chair that was moving slowly. He had forgotten about The Jackal being there, as being young ment that the moment something sweet was brought in, he would focus on that instead of danger. Never the less the BOY's hands moved to where he had hidden the strange glasses and slipped them on, his eyes took a few seconds to focus behind the lence, which ment at first all he could see was a blurry figure standing infront of him. He blinked sharply forcing his eyes to focus, and thats when he saw The Jackal.

The Jackal watched through his cold dead eyes, he was focusing on the muscules of the BOY's chin, watching they way they seemed to strain and quiver before his mouth, suddenly snapped open. The Jackal moved fast. His hand stretched out like before classping the young boys mouth closed, his head leaned forward causing his face to be close to the BOY's which was not that close due to the cage being in the way.

_"Now listen here BOY-"_

"Bobbie."

The young BOY tried to speak but was muffled thanks to The Jackal's hand that was, across his lips that would have quivered from fear. The Jackal was shocked. He jolted his head back as he looked down at the small, figure that was at his mercy and battered his eyelids.

_"What...?"_

The Jackal spoke in a dangeroslouly calm tone of voice, as he looked down at the BOY who had dared to speak back to him. His hand slowly pulled away from the BOY's mouth but kept it close just incase, there was to be another tempted screaming episode.

"My name is Bobbie not boy..."

The Jackal didn't know if he should be impressed on annoyed when he listened to what BOY was saying to him, his head tilted causing his cage to clang as it hit the wall with a light thump that wouldn't alert anyone. His eyes blinked lazily behind the bars as he trailed his tongue over his lips that had been bitten and punched through out the years but it did not make him think twice about his looks.

_"Very well then. Bobbie. I am The Jackal. And your going to help me alright?"_

It was more of a statment than a question. He wanted help and though he would rather have someone older than _BOBBIE _he was not going to complain, at least with _BOBBIE_ he would have no trouble scaring him into doing what he wanted. Pulling his body away from where BOBBIE lay The Jackal swayed his arms by his side, as he blinked behind the twisted looking bars, that was ment to keep him at bay from bitting people, but it never worked. He looked down at BOBBIE with a questioning look, he knew what he wanted from the kid but how were you ment to work with one? This had been the closet that Jackal had ever been to a small child. Clearing his throat loudly and flicking his wrists, sharply making the chains rattle he slipped his hands behind his back as he gripped onto his wrists and smirked proudly.

BOBBIE shifted himself around as he looked up at the ghost, that unknown to him had attacked his sister, the one person he looked up to other than his father. He didn't know what he was ment to do, his eyes looked up towards The Jackal, searching the cold dead face for anything that would mean he would be able to get out of this, but all he saw was insanity. Usualy when dealing with something like this BOBBIE would scream and cry, but the fear of having one of those claw like nails shoved into his throat was keeping him silent as he slowly nodded his head up and down.

The Jackal once again grinned showing off his decaying teeth as he slithered his tongue, out of his mouth, trailing thick salvia over his quivering lips before he hid his tongue back into his mouth again.

_"Good Boy."_

He hissed. He hesitated at first before he stretched his hand out and patted BOBBIE on the head, with the palm of his hand. Without even a flick of his ankle he was sat back on the rocking chair, his legs were bent over the arm rest while his back was pressed firmly against the pillow, his hands rested on his stomach.

BOBBIE shifted himself around uncomfortably when he watched the ghost make himself at home, he wanted to scream for his nanny or even for his older sister, but instead he felt his eyelids flutter behind the glasses. His small hands made an apperance, gripping onto the glasses he pulled them off of his face and stuffed them into his backpack. As he looked back at the rocking chair a shiver went down his spine when he saw the rocking chair moving, knowing that the ghost must be shifting around. Swallowing he clasped onto his blanket and pulled it over his head as he slouched down and rested his head on the pillow, his body was easily seen shaking beneath the blanket as he forced his eyes to close, so that he would be able to fall asleep.

The Jackal was watching BOBBIE with a bored gaze in his dead eyes, sure seeing the young boy squirm was funny, he was far to tired to even stutter out a small chuckle. Instead he moved himself around in his seat and twisted himself around, so that his back was facing the quivering and yet sleeping boy, his eyes rolled and his eyelids fluttered behind the twisted barge of his cage before, he fell into a light sleep. His cheek pressed against the bars and his mouth wide open allowing a few growls to pass by before, he grew silent as sleep finally took over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**N O T E - Thank you so much for the reviews. I am very sorry it is has taken me this long to update. But I will try and make my updates more quickly from now on.**

**Chapter 3 - This is eternal pain.**

Bobbie was the first one to wake up. At first he had forgotten his adventures last night as his dreams were not plagued with ghosts that could kill you, and a building made of glass he dreamed that he was flying with Iron Man and Batman, fighting the Joker and humliating all those who tried to destroy the city. But now as he rose up his whole body was in agony, the small cuts on his arm burnt as the blanket rubbed against them it made a faint hiss pass his lips, as he quickly swatted away the blanket that caused him discomfort.

"Fucking blanket."

Now Bobbie was not one who knew that swear words were bad, but he had heard his father swear many times especialy after he would trip over his scooter and spill his morning coffee down his shirt. His father never swore when his mother was alive but ever since her passing, it seemed to have gotten worse. Once or twice his sister or nanny would have to take him out of the room, but it did not stop his child ears to catch the words and use them in everyday language.

_"Such language. If I was your age I would have been switched."_

The raspy voice from an invisible foe caused the hairs on the back of Bobbie's neck to stand on end, his eyes darted around trying to find the imaginery enemy, but all he saw was his action figures starring back at him, and the unblinking eyes of the art work that made his posters. The Jackal who had woken a good hour before Bobbie watched with ammusment as th eyoung boy seemed to have forgotten about him, so stretching his legs over the arm of the rocking chair and parting his naked toes he let out a bored sigh.

_"Put the glasses on idiot."_

He hissed at the BOY. But it seemed that he had no need to have wasted his ghostly breath. The BOY or Bobbie has he rudely informed Jackal that was his name last night had only, stretched his body over to the side and grabbed onto the glasses, as soon as they passed the tip of his noes and pressed against his face everything came flooding back to him:

_'The raspy voice of the bound woman urging him down. The man with the cane. The house made from glass. And the man with the cage on his head...'_

He should have screamed. He wanted to scream. But his throat had gone dry after sleeping with his mouth open, for eight hours. He starred at the man sprawled on the rocking chair, his young eyes looking at the strange outfit that he wore: A soiled straight jacket, the knees badly worn and covered in blood, scratch marks covering the chest and what he could only hope to be orange juice around the crotch. But that was nothing compared to the cage that rested on his shoulders. It looked heavy and rusted. The bars at the front were bent back allowing a grinning face to be shown.

Now Bobbie had seen many scarey faces mainly from comic books, the Jokers face always stood out from the rest: painted ghostly white with shocking seaweed coloured hair and blood red sinful lips that were always twisted into a grin. But as Bobbie starred at the wounded face and the decaying yellow teeth he found himself, wishing he was starring at Batman's arch foe than this ghastly ghost. Pressing his lips together he swallowed as best as he could with the limited salvia in his mouth, before he clutched onto the blanket and forced himself to sit up with a more straighter back. His cheek bones turned a light shade of pink when his lower stomach began to knot, as he desperatley tried to hold in the morning urine. Usualy by now such a move would have him running to the bathroom, to make sure he would not wet the bed, but now he found himself pleading with his muscules to remain tence which seemed to work as the Jackal removed himself from being sprawled out on the rocking chair to slowly making his way towards where he sat.

As he dragged his feet against the ground, not bothering to pick them up he failed to notice that one of the straps that was connected to his jacket had become lose, and during his limited tossing and turning on the rocking chair it he managed to wind around the pole that kept the arm rest up high. But Bobbie noticed. As Bobbie watched the Jackal with a look of worry his eyes were darting, down towards the strap waiting for something _anything _ to happen. And it seemed that he did not have to wait that long.

The moment the Jackal was at arms length away from where Bobbie was resting, the strap snapped causing the Jackal's eyes widen as a faint gasp passed his lips before, he found himself being forced to land on his backside with a rather loud 'Bang!'.

In the other room which just so happened to be the kitchen where Kathy was once again burning self on a spitting pan, while Maggie curled her hair and pretended to look over Bobbie's homework and Arthur was for once enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee, without spilling it over himself they all heard the 'Bang!' coming from Bobbie's room. Arthur rolled his eyes and set his mug down on the table, wiping his hands down his shirt he grumbled "I'll see whats up" before departing from the room, leaving a worried Kathy to glance at a skeptical Maggie.

Bobbie unaware of his fathers annoyence was giggling with glee when he saw the scarey ghost shake his head and rub at his sore rear end, he did not try to hide away his laughter thinking that this was too funny. The Jackal looked up towards Bobbie, his dark eyes were narrowed and his lips were twisted into a snear not liking how he was being laughed at like he was nothing more than Punch the puppet. Twisting himself around like he was nothing more than a fish caught on a hook he forced himself to stand up, while he ignored the throbbing pain in his rear end. Of course unknown to Bobbie the whole act of being the angry ghost was an act (this time) he was infact rather impressed, with how the BOY was not afraid about laughing at him. He could feel the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried to prevent laughter from escaping, but it seemed that the muscules around his mouth had decided to take a break and before he knew it laughter errupted from his mouth.

As both Bobbie and Jackal laughed like they were old school friends niether of them noticed the door handle being pushed down, or the door itself swinging open.

Arthur stood in the door way. His left hand wound tightly around the mug causing the palm of his hand to turn an angry looking red; he seemed to not notice that this mug had a handle. His right hand was rested on his hip as he looped his fingers through the hoops of where a belt should have been sitting. Unlike his son he did not notice the ghost sat on the floor, all he saw was his son laughing.

"Bobbie!"

Arthur suddenly snapped causing Bobbie to stop laughing straight away, while the Jackal's laugh seemed to carry on. Removing his hand from his hip he began to squeeze his noes as he took a deep breath, to calm himself down. It wasn't just down to annoyence with being disturbed from his morning coffee yet again, it was down to the wounds on his back throbbing in agony; which reminded him he needed to have Kathy look at them, never before had he been so grateful in having a daughter who took medicine at college. Pulling his hand away from his noes he began to speak in a serious father tone, that even caught the attention of the Jackal.

"Bobbie, please keep it down. If your up why do-"

He stopped talking when his tired eyes finally saw the glasses that were sitting on his sons face. He pointed a shakey finger to them as his own experinces of the glasses flashed through his mind:

_A man dressed in a straight jacket clawing at the glass. His piercing black eyes glaring at him behind bent bars. The one man who he owed his laugh to being destroyed by a creature that looked, like a walking growling pin board._

He shook his head sharply as he walked forward and snatched the glasses from his sons face, causing a chewed nail to scratch at his sons forehead leaving a small angry looking red welt but niether father or son seemed to notice this.

"Where did you get this?"

He was not shouting but his voice was low that sent a chill through the young boys body, as he started to squirm out of fright and because his bladder was finding it harder to keep in the morning urine. He swallowed and opened his mouth to answer, but it seemed that as usual his father was not in the mood to hear what he had to say.

"Forget it. But I never want to see you wearing these again."

And to make his point clear Arthur did not put them in his back pocket, or place them in a high place he snapped them in half infront of his son, and a very angry looking Jackal who had started to grind his teeth. Bobbie flinched at the sound of the plastic being snapped in half, his eyes darted down towards the ground as Arthur shoved them into his back pocket and stormed out of the room, slamming it behind him.

_"And I thought my farther was down in the dumps(*)"_

The Jackal muttered just to brighten the mood. But it seemed that Bobbie was in no mood. Like any young child when something was taken away from them it would take something, very special to replace it or something to distract them so that they would forget about it. Jackal did not know anything about kids. So as he remained sat on the ground like a cat waiting for a saucer of milk, he decided to get the glasses back. Well how was he going to get what he wanted from the young boy? Sure he had heard of ghosts throwing things around and tapping the ground to talk, but he much rather to show himself than be an invisible man. Standing himself up he wound his hand around the strap that had him caught and gave it a harsh yank causing the old material to tear, but also to unwind from the pole. Nodding his head with pride which caused his cage to rattle he slipped through the door. Literally.

Bobbie had no idea what was going on he was too busy sat starring down at his hands that rested in his lap, with a pout on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. He hated being yelled at especialy when it was infront of someone. And that was when his head lifted up and his eyes darted around with a look of worry.

"Jac-"

But just as he called out to find where the ghost had gone he felt a natural and yet annoying twist in his gutt. Quickly he grabbed onto himself with his small hand, kicked off the covers and made a dash for the bathroom before he was able to make a mess of himself.

**N O T E - Regarding (*) you will find out what Jackal means later on in the story when, he talks about his past life in brief. I will also be posting a one shot about Jackal's family which may turn into a story depending on how reviews go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE - Sorry for the very long delay. Thank you - Guest for the review. :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - See No Evil<strong>

Jackal was not someone who would stand down from a challenge, many would think that after spending so many sleepless nights in a dank old cell, with nothing to do but claw his fingers to the bone he was able to feel the vibe between father and son, he understood that the father expected nothing more from his son but a five-minute tantrum that would cause the world to come crumbling down. Jackal knew that the BOY would not dare go against his father once his over sized foot had left a dent in the floor, but the man was not his father so Jackal was going to help the boy out.

_He was going to get the glasses back._

Moving around the tight cramped apartment was nothing new, though there was many things that caught his attention and almost made him forget the reason, for him to be out of the "safety" and "comfort" of the young BOY's room. One of these things was the scooter that laid on its side by a large bookcase that seemed to be just covered in old photo's of a woman that he saw to be as -

The Withered Lover.

How he hated that bitch. He bared his teeth and spat at the photo, the corner of his eye twitched as he could have sworn that the once charming smile turned into a frown, shaking his hair causing his rat tailed ebony hair to wrap tighter around the bars that prevented him from biting he looked away from the picture and took one last admiring glance at the scooter, he was about to walk towards the cooker where he noticed something was hissing and spitting fat onto the buttons that changed temperature when he heard the voice that he had waited for.

"Kathy, don't forget to take Bobby to the park hopefully he will leave his scooter there!"

It was meant to be a joke but it had been one that had been used so many times, that Kathy couldn't even bring herself to smile, instead she ran from where she stood which happened to be just outside the smaller bathroom and towards the cooker when she noticed once again that she had allowed the scrambled egg to burn not only the pan but the cooker its self. Unaware that the cold chill she felt down her spine was the buckle of the Jackal's straight jacket that brushed against her thigh, she set to work quickly serving up another burnt breakfast. Many would find it strange how the family was able to get back on their feet so quickly, but after the fire and the constant moving they were prepared for anything even if it was a haunted glass house.

Jackal found himself in a room that was only a few inches larger than the young BOY's room, he saw the man standing in front of a mirror sorting out a badly coloured tie which lay against, an even uglier coloured buttoned shirt. Resisting the urge to lunge and slice the fabric he began to look around for the glasses, if the BOY was going to be able to help him he would need to see him it would make things so much more easier for himself. He was selfish that way. Tugging at the straps to insure that they would not wrap around anything again, he ignored the mumbling behind him coming from the man and looked around obvious places on where he could have placed the glasses -

Bed Side Drawer. On top of a lamp. On a book. Even on the floor.

Nothing. Nothing was there and it was only causing the tips of his teeth to become blunt as he started to grind his teeth rather loudly, the sound was enough to make the man pause and Jackal's face to flush as he had to remind himself constantly that even though he couldn't be seen he could very well be heard. But it seemed that the sound of his grinding was a good thing as the man turned himself briefly around and Jack was able to see, the glasses in his back pocket.

It would not be easy to grab onto the valuable object, Jackal would have to be quick and stealthy if humans were still as idiotic as they were, when he was a lad then he clearly wouldn't have any trouble.

He moved quickly using the powers that he gained from being a spirit but also the tricks that he learnt, when he was hunting down prostitute's when he was alive. As the male turned back to gaze at himself in the mirror Jackal used the broken strap of his jacket to wrap around the males ankle causing him to trip and land onto his stomach harshly, which would surely have knocked the wind out of him. While the male would be dazed and confused Jackal swiped the glasses from his back pocket, and quickly made his way back to where the young BOY would be hopefully waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note - Very sorry for long delay. In return for the wonderful reviews here is a _new _chapter and a promise that this story and my other Jackal story will be updated at least once a week from now one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Play Time<strong>

As Jackal re entered the room where the boy was located tossing the glasses up and down in the palm of his hand, allowing his fingers to wind for a second against the cheap plastic that were more magical than Kathy's non cookery abilities, he wasn't disappointed to find the young BOY in his room; Bobby was sat on the edge of his bed his clumsily childish fingers tugging at pulling at his shoe laces of his chap sneakers, he had over heard his father saying about going to the park and was delighted. He hadn't noticed that Jackal was back in the room look even more smug than usual as he allowed his legs to dangle causing the back of his ankles to scuff, against the creased covers of his un made bed he flinched in fright and almost jumped two feet in the air when he heard a raspy voice.

_"Boo..."_

Bobbie turned and scowled at the dent on his bed he knew that it was the scary man with the cage on his head when the glasses were dropped into his lap, he shoved them onto his face causing them to look slanted his scowl remained as he watched the Jackal rocking himself back and forth his mouth open wide as he cackled and shrieked with delight. Pushing himself up from where he was sat he walked over towards his small wardrobe and began to look for his favourite sweater and a ball that he could take for when the swings were taken: the swings being his favourite pass time when he was allowed out of the small apartment. Forcefully Jackal calmed himself down he couldn't wipe away the tears that trickled down his face so instead stuck his tongue out tilted it backward and caught the tears when, they came to the corner of his mouth his eyes were focused on the young BOY watching with a glance that was flickering between curious and annoyance. _'What is the brat up to now?'_ He thought as he walked over to where Bobbie was bent over and pushing aside mainly dust balls than toys, Jackal leaned against the wardrobe and folded his arms across his chest he was in the mood to finally get started on the plan but the BOY was ignoring him.

He hated being ignored.

As he rose his hand to wound the BOY's back he stopped in mid-air when the babysitter walked in he sneered in her direction, but allowed himself to become rooted to the spot almost daring her meer mortal eyes to see what was directly in front of her. Bobbie gave himself unknown credit. He had heard Maggie laughing and taunting Kathy about her poor cookery skills and so snatched the glasses off of his face and had hid them behind his overly sized tennis ball which was an ugly shade of yellow. Keeping her hand on the door knob while her other hand rested against the door frame to keep her balance she didn't fail to notice that Bobbie was already for going out to the park, she tilted her head back briefly a motion that Bobbie should follow her.

"Come on little man, let's get going."

Bobbie quickly scampered off running around Maggie and making his way towards his scooter which remained where it was on the floor in a heap stained in his fathers morning coffee. Maggie hesitated in leaving as she looked around the small room that Bobbie slept in, ever since she had wondered around the dark graffiti corridors of the glass house with Dennis which she still couldn't belive was only eleven hours ago; the family moving on swiftly for the sake of Bobbie's mental health, something was nagging at her it was almost like Dennis was trying to warn her that something was in the room. As she starred ahead she was unaware that Jackal was standing meer inches in front of her he was grinning wildly his body was shaking with the meer need to shred her clothing and rip her flesh, but that would give away his place and his plan would go down the drain. As Maggie shook her head and closed the door Jackal stuck his tongue out rudely, before he muttered foul words about the BOY who clearly had no intention of helping him today. _'Seems I will have to amuse myself...'_ His mind numbing thoughts were answered by his own cackle as he turned himself around slowly and looked, at the rocking chair that he had taken up as his bed for the first night of being in the small apartment.

* * *

><p>The park matched the mood of the cheap apartments that were only four blocks away;<p>

Two swing sets one for younger children and another for children with a bit more balance but no common sense, a small climbing frame that only had four bars to make a short monkey bar and a couple of poles with a chain net between them. There was a large field that stretched out to the main path way that would lead to a number of small privately owned business shops, their windows covered up with signs showing their disgust for bigger money-making malls to be built near them.

Bobbie placed his scooted against the bench that Maggie had seated herself down on with a book on her lap that was opened to a random page as she pretended to read; she was actually on her phone playing some sort of game that she had downloaded last night. Bobbie raced over towards the swing set for older children he couldn't get on them straight away as someone had decided to twist the chains around causing the swing to be shorter and harder for people to jump on. Bobbie was a master at this prank so swiftly and easily he uncoiled the chains and was able to place himself on the swing where he kicked his legs back and set his imagination on; beating monsters that were trying to grab his legs to pull him off.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment Arthur was looking around frantically for his jacket he could have sworn that he had left it across the back of his seat at the small table that was located in the kitchen but it wasn't there, he ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh the temptation on asking Kathy to help him was great, but the sound of the shower running was even louder. Tightening his hands into fists he headed back into his room and started to have yet another looking thinking that he might have missed it, he looked on his bed even ripped back the neatly made bed covers he looked under the bed and then looked in his wardrobe pushing back unused shirts and trousers but there was no jacket to be found.<p>

"Ahh!"

He growled in frustration his nostrils were starting to widen as he breathed in deeply heading back towards the kitchen he paused noticing that Bobbie's bedroom was open and his jacket was laying in a heap in the gap, he frowned in confusion having no memory of dropping his jacket there, never the less he breathed through gritted teeth and marched towards where his jacket lay like it was nothing more than a house destroying pup and grasped it tightly swinging it over his shoulder. As he slipped it on fighting with the sleeves that hade decided to make themselves in side out purely to spite him the shower that Kathy was using was switched off and the sound of a toilet flushing swiftly followed, he grabbed the handle of his cold coffee and downed it quickly sticking his tongue out at the disgusting taste. Placing the cup in the sink he looked at himself in the mirror he smoothed his hair down with his fingers so that it wasn't in his eyes and turned himself to the side to make sure, that the collar of his shirt wasn't sticking up that was when he noticed what had been rudely carved into the back of his jacket -

**Fucker**

He leaned in closer thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him and tugged at the corner of his jacket to straighten it out, but there clear as the many hairs in his nose was the word which proved it was no meer unfortunate crease the anger that he was feeling earlier started to return in boat loads, he ripped the jacket off causing the tears to look much worse than before and turned it around sharply in his hands as he looked at it.

"Who-?!"

Stopping mid-sentance he looked in closer and noticed a small pice of red plastic that was sticking out of the torn shreds, it had a piece of a sticker on the other side showing the unmistakable eye of Batman along with part of his ear, grinding his teeth Arthur was horrified at the judgement he was going to be making, stuffing his jacket into one hand he made his way into his son's room and yanked the door open he saw the object that fitted the crime laying on Bobbie's bedroom floor. Bobbie had never once acted like this before even when the fire broke out and took everything near and dear to them he would never do something like this, he was trying to tell himself that it wasn't Bobbie had to be someone else, but there was no one else around here he could do something like this. As he remained standing in the bedroom he heard the sound of the door opening followed by the annoying squeaks of his son's scooter, he turned himself around heading towards the front door seeing Maggie smiling happily and congratulating Bobbie on defeating the monsters at the park.

"Bobbie..."

Arthur spoke through an angry whisper causing Maggie to look up in shock, she had seen Arthur lose a few sparks or two but this was something new to her.

"What do you have to say about this?"

He held up the jacket and the broken piece of toy in one hand while the other held the toy that had been used for the damage to be done. Bobbie said nothing which allowed Arthur to finally shout out a lecture that everyone had heard before but no one expected Bobbie to be the reason for it, Bobbie was able to drown out his fathers yells and shakes of his hand his eyes were turned in the direction of his bedroom door which was left open and he knew that sat on the rocking chair looking smug about what he had done would be Jackal. The faint sound of a watch beeping was the only thing that stopped Arthur from saying something he would regret, looking down at his watch that was strapped to his wrist he cursed under his breath as he placed the toy and jacket on the table and instead grabbed his rain coat, he pointed a finger at Bobbie.

"You are to stay in your room until I come home and we can figure out what has to be done about this."

Arthur yanked the door open before walking out and slamming it behind him leaving Maggie who had no idea what to say gently placing her book down and heading into the kitchen, to get herself a glass of milk. Bobbie looked down at his feet and sighed before he headed towards his bedroom this time taking his scooter with him so that his father, wouldn't trip over it when he got home and get even angrier at him. He said nothing to Jackal as he walked in the room instead he dropped the handle of his scooter causing it to fall and sat himself, on his bed and looked down at his feet in silence. Jackal who was sprawled across the rocking chair with his ankles crossed watched the BOY with a glare to match his mood, he opened his mouth to speak but instead was matched with a glare from the BOY instead that made his jaws snap tightly shut.

It was going to be a long couple of hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note - Thank you for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Sleep a closer step to the "friendship"<strong>

Both Robert and Ryan remained silent throughout their forced lock down in the small room Ryan didn't have the strength to even laugh at the way that he could use his broken straps as a lasso, his back was starting to ache thanks to the wooden arm-chair of the rocking chair pushing into his spine, his tongue poked out as he tried to touch the rust of his barred cage that rested around his head. Watching from the corner of his eye he noticed that Bobbie hadn't moved from where he was sat; his shoulders were still slouched and his head was bowed causing the bumpy bones of his neck to push through the pale flesh. Ryan didn't pity the BOY that would make him seem weak he was however becoming more agitated that he wasn't saying anything, when Ryan was forced to stay in his cell all on his own he wouldn't stop talking because the voices wouldn't allow him to do so. Bringing his legs up from dangling over the arm of the rocking chair he swung them around and placed his bare feet against the ground, he stretched his toes before curling them making them crack loudly he pushed himself up the chair rocked behind him lightly banging against the back of his legs it made him want to stumble though he tensed his muscles up.

"If you're coming to gloat you can forget it."

The BOY stopped Ryan in his tracks ghostly coloured eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest pouting like a child, turning himself around he headed back towards the chair and sat himself down his upper body turned to the right preventing him from facing the boy, he would have turned his head but his cage was more restricting than it gave off. Robert on the other hand ignored the ghastly male he was scared he had never seen his father so angry sure he wasn't shouting or throwing things around like a toddler being forced in its play pen for punishment and not games, it was the vibe that he got from his father it made his heart physically heart and a cold sweat that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in terror. Having the ghost around didn't give him any comfort he couldn't blame the ruined jacket on the ghost his father would never belive him and it would no doubt make him angrier, shifting himself around his heart froze at the sound of the keys in the front door and the muffled welcome from his sister and Maggie.

_"Daddy's home."_

The hiss from the ghost on the rocking chair only fueled the fear that had already grabbed at his heart staring at the door handle he watched as it was slowly pushed down, his door frame was soon filled with the tensed body of his father. Bobbie said nothing he just stared up at his father knowing that nothing he could say would prevent his father from dealing out a punishment that he would see fit, his fingers began to grip tightly onto the bed sheet that he was sat on as he swallowed in a nervous way his head wanted to bow but the dull ache that had been created from sitting so tense for two hours was enough to make him re think that action.

"I think you and I need to have a little talk."

* * *

><p>Ryan had no idea how long the conversation went on for all that he knew was that Arthur reminded calm through out the process even the young BOY was silent which is probably why Ryan drifted off during the punishment stage, he was someone who got his kicks off seeing people scream and rant not just talk like they were in a business meeting. When Ryan woke up he noticed that the BOY was hidden underneath his covers and seemed to be in some sort of slumber, that wouldn't stop Ryan from talking to him nothing did. Swinging himself off of the rocking chair he made his way towards the BOY in less than five steps his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pulled back he wasn't laughing nor was he gloating instead he stood motionless next to where Bobbie was seated.<p>

_"I think its time we get to work don't you?"_

Bobbie made no movement nor did he acknowledge that the ghost was next to him but he did slip himself off of his bed and fetched the glasses that he had kicked under his wardrobe and slipped them onto his face, as he turned himself around he noticed that the ghostly man had seated himself down his bed with his legs crossed and hands resting up against the sole part of his feet. Bobbie wanted to shout and scream at the man to get off of his bed so that he could get some sleep he was still shaken from the discussion that had left him with no scooter and being grounded into his room, it was clear that no thought of what had happened in the glass house would just be forgotten without another thought it was typical of this family to move on like that it was how they were able to seem like they had gotten over his mother's death so quickly.

"I'll think about it, I don't feel like even looking at you."

Bobbie didn't seem to understand just how ironic that sounded as he stood in his pyjama's with the glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. Ryan made no move to get off of the bed instead he folded his arms tightly against his jacket covered body turned his shoulders and tilted his head his eyes closed tightly, Robert wasn't a violent boy the only time he got in the trouble at school for starting a fight was when he had been teased about not having a mother, at that time his father didn't punish him as he was to furious at the boy and upset about the whole procedure. Now as Robert stared at Ryan feeling hatred and anger towards him he decided that he would just be as stubborn as him stopping when his knees hit the bed, he crawled up and forced himself to curl up so that his head was resting against the pillow forcing his feet underneath the blanket he tugged at it harshly making him wince he was sure that the male was pushing himself feeper into the mattress so that only his waist was now covered by the blanket instead of his whole body making him shudder. Ryan scowled behind the bent bars of his cage his teeth started to grit this boy was tougher than he assumed he turned his head, as he forced himself not to look at the BOY who lay silent and still pretending to sleep thinking it would get rid of him.

_"Sweet dreams brat."_

Ryan would never admit it but when he spoke there was a hint of care in his tone which seemed to have gone unnoticed by the BOY who merely shrugged in his sleep allowing himself, to fall deeper into his pretend sleep that made his body relax.

* * *

><p>Robert awoke from his sleep he had no idea how long he had been faking his sleep but as he turned his head to look at the small digital clock that was resting on his bedside table he narrowed his eyes, it seemed that he had actually fallen asleep for a good hour he stretched his legs confused on why he felt a cold spot and why his arms were wrapped in warmth his head rose up slowly from his pillow as he looked down at his body, seeing that the quilt had been brought up around his body at first he assumed that it was his father but the glasses were still on his face as he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows he looked around and saw the man drapped in the rocking chair fast asleep or at least this is what he thought. Dragging his hands slowly down the duvet that had been pulled over him he knew that this ghastly figure was the one who did this, Robert didn't smile but on the inside he was it was strange he had no idea what he was meant to do he couldn't say anything in fear that the male would turn violent or something else would happen. Slowly he lowered himself down once more tucking the duvet under his chin, he buried his face into the pillow as he whispered gently.<p>

"Thank you..."

Robert didn't notice the ghosts eyelid peel back to show off a silver blue eye nor did he see the small smile that came over the torn and shredded looking lips, shifting himself around Ryan finally got himself comfortable making a mental note to scare the BOY before dawn but he would be more pleasant about it if he was in a good mood and remembered the human tone that the BOY had spoken to him in.

_"Your welcome brat..."_

He whispered in a low tone as he yawned and he to fell asleep.


End file.
